Summer Flower
by firewindgurl
Summary: When they were friends in high school, Inuyasha was always shy when he was near his crush Kikyo. But Inuyasha saw Kikyo with his best friend and thought that he had not liked him in that way. Three years later, Kikyo comes back in his life, and he has the
1. Pitied Love

Summer Flower

A/N: Hi! Hey, this story will have a lot of my own characters. Well, maybe not THAT much but you get the idea right? Well, enjoy!

Summary: When they were friends in high school, Inuyasha was always shy when he was near his crush Kikyo. But Inuyasha saw Kikyo with his best friend and thought that he had not liked him in that way. Three years later, Kikyo comes back in his life, and he has the chance to be with her. Will he or will he stay with his former 'new' girlfriend Kagome?

CHAPTER 1:

PITIED LOVE

Inuyasha hid behind a wall. He watched as his crush, Kikyo, walked gracefully on the sidewalk and then passing him. His face turned completely red when Kikyo turned back to look at him.

"Ohayou Inuyasha!"

"O-Ohayou…Kikyo…"

Kikyo motioned her hand for him to come. "Come on, let's go to school! You don't wanna be late do you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "N-No…"

Kikyo smiled at him.

Inuyasha blushed. _Her smile is so nice…_ "Hey, Kikyo…uh…"

"Nani?"

"Do you like the summer?"

"Do I like the summer…? Of course I do! My favorite thing about them are the summer flowers!"

"Summer flowers…?"

"Yeah…they're so beautiful…" she sighed in happiness.

"You know…it's almost summer and uh-I was wondering if…if maybe you and I could…well, go to the…flower fields then if you like them so much…and…"

"Y-you mean like a date then…?" Kikyo blushed. She could feel Inuyasha's tension rise.

"Y-yeah! But as friends of c-course…you know. Well, it's okay if you say no but…"

Kikyo looked up. "Inuyasha…I'd love to-"

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Haku, Inuyasha's best friend. He ran to them. "What's this flower date I hear about! Can I come! You know what! We can have like a picnic…for all three of us! Ha ha!"

"Sure! Perfect!" Kikyo clapped her hands.

"Ugh…okay then…" Inuyasha agreed.

that summer on the picnic day-

Inuyasha sat on a blanket, sipping a soda. "It's nice out, huh?" he spoke to Haku.

"Sure is!" Haku agreed.

Kikyo smiled. "Wow…I didn't know you guys really enjoyed nature!"

"Of course we do, right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…r-right…d-do you Kikyo?" he asked.

"Yup. I love it here…does anyone wanna come with me to the flower fields?"

"I'll come!"

"I'll catch up with you guys later…u-um…I gotta finish this soda first. Bye guys…" Inuyasha said, sipping his soda again.

"Okay…" Kikyo said, a bit disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't coming with them right now. "Well, let's go then Haku-kun."

Haku blushed. "Okay Kikyo…hold on!" he grabbed her hand.

Inuyasha was a little jealous.

"Hey Kikyo…you're right! These flowers are so beautiful…"

Kikyo laughed. "Hah…it sounds funny coming out from you…"

Haku blushed. "Hey…Kikyo…um…do you like someone?"

Kikyo blushed. "Y-yes…I do…"

"Who is it?"

"What! I'm not telling you! Because…I can't trust boys, especially you!"

"I know you might think it's weird of me…but Kikyo…I actually, the one I like is…"

Inuyasha walked uphill. "Wow…I didn't know that the flowers would be so nice…" he looked up ahead and saw a field of flowers.

Suddenly, he heard Haku and Kikyo in their conversation. "The one I like is…_you _Kikyo. Kikyo…I really like you…a lot…"

Kikyo blushed. "Haku…you see…well…I mean…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Why was it all a shock? I had already known Haku liked her by the flirting he did and the blushing…but why did it hurt so much now? And…did Kikyo like him too? Of course…I mean, how could **she** like me, a simple, shy guy. No one would like me…NO ONE!_

Haku walked up to Kikyo. "Kikyo…" he put his hand on her cheek. Then he pressed his lips against hers.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore.Inuyasha ran off in a rush, trying to run away from the pain. He ran to where the picnic place. He wrote them a quick letter saying: **Hey Haku…hey Kikyo. I got a call on my cell that I have to go home. Ja –Inuyasha **Then he ran off…

"Hak-mmmfph…" Kikyo was kissed. _Ah…my first kiss! Why aren't I stopping him…? I can't say it's not…pleasant…but…I like Haku…I do…but-he's not the one that I truly like…that person is…where **is** he anyways…? Where are you…?_ Kikyo pushed Haku. "No…gomen ne, but, I don't…"

"Huh?"

"GOMENASAI HAKU…BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONE I LIKE…"

Haku took a breath. "I see….then…I'm sorry to have bothered you…"

Kikyo grabbed his arm. "Wait! But…I still want to be friends…"

Haku sighed. "Kikyo…I'm sorry…but I don't think I can just be your friend…with these feelings inside me…I'm sorry Kikyo…if you won't be my girlfriend…" he closed his eyes and shook Kikyo away. "Then you won't be my friend…"

Kikyo could feel her heart beating fast. Tears strolled down her cheeks. "H-Haku-kun…gomenasai…but no matter what…I just don't feel that way with you…but the one I really like is…not even here…" she wiped her tears and picked some flowers. _I hope you will like these…_

Inuyasha slammed the front door open. "This was the worst day ever!"

"Nani…? Daijoubu Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"SHUTUP!" he yelled. He ran to his room and laid in his bed. That night, he had a nightmare about the kiss.

The next morning, Inuyasha felt a little better.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Here…" Sesshomaru threw him some flowers.

"What the-!"

"That girl…Kikyo came and gave it to you." Sesshomaru opened up a soda. "She must really like you…"

"What! That's bullshit. She likes Haku!"

"Really? Well, look inside one of the flowers."

Inuyasha looked. There was a note. It read: **Inuyasha…don't tell Haku this, but I'm moving. I trust you won't cause I don't want him to worry. But, I wanted to come here for the last time. And Inuyasha…I, **Suddenly, the black in that was used was blurred from water, which was Kikyo's tears. All Inuyasha could make out of the words were: **I don't like you…I don't want to hear from you again…don't ever call me if you like me…** Inuyasha felt horrible. "I can't believe it…" he threw away the card but kept the flowers. He never looked at the flower again though. Sesshomaru took care of it for some reason but Inuyasha never took care of it. He felt bad now. But he never told Haku Kikyo was moving.

And in that year, they all stopped becoming friends. Kikyo moved, of course, Haku hanged out with other people, and Inuyasha too. Inuyasha never thought of seeing Kikyo again…a part of him wanted to though. But she hated him…and he wanted to hate her too but he just couldn't find the heart too. Never did he know that one day, the two would be reunited again…

A/N: Hi! Um, well, I'm not sure if I'll put Haku in the story again…he was mean huh? Well, he's supposed to look cool. Like, spiky black hair with baggy pants and brown eyes and a white shirt. Well, hope you get the picture. See ya in the next chappie:P


	2. Rich Girl

CHAPTER 2:

RICH GIRL

A/N: Hi! Wow, I mean, I didn't think that this story would really be good. I thought ppl wouldn't like it but, well, I got reasonable reviews. Well, enjoy the rest of the story!

Inuyasha walked to school. **(A/N: he's in collage now)**Suddenly, he was being shoved around by people rushing to see something ahead. "MOVE IT!" he yelled to passing people. He grabbed one kid by the collar. "Why are you running around and shit!" his attitude was totally different from when he was child.

"H-Hey! Don't hit me! I was just trying to see the new rich kid!" he covered himself with his backpack.

"Move it! I'm trying to walk here! Geez, who cares about some stupid rich student!"

A crowd of people crowded around a girl.

"Whoa! She's cute!" said one guy.

Inuyasha stood up on his heels. _Who's this new girl…?_

It was this raven haired girl. She bowed down. "H-Hello…m-my name is _Kagome Higurashi…_" **(A/N: you thought it was Kikyo huh?)**

"Higurashi…?" Inuyasha said to himself. _She looks a lot like…someone I know…_

Kagome walked past the crowd. Suddenly, she tripped. "Ah!" she fell into Inuyasha's arms. "Ah…g-gomenasai…"

"Next time, be more careful idiot! Geez…" he got Kagome off of him and then picked up her books. "My name's Inuyasha…"

"Huh…?" Kagome was surprised.

"What! You can't hear me or something! Geez!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No…I mean. It's just, I didn't think I'd make a friend so quickly…"

"Friend! Who said I'm your _friend!" _Inuyasha yelled.

"Gomenasai…! I didn't know…"

"Damn! You're so stupid! I think I'm gonna _have _to guide you around the campus just so you won't fall in a stupid hole or something!"

"They have holes here?"

"No stupid!" Inuyasha hit her head.

Kagome got angry. "GEEZ! CAN'T YOU BE THE LEAST NICE TO A NEW GIRL ON THIS CAMPUS!"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _What the-why **am **I being so mean! _Inuyasha sighed. _Perhaps it's because…_ "You look like her…" he mumbled.

"What!" Kagome yelled. **(A/N: It's weird how her attitude changed huh? Sorry…)**

"Nothing!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's get you informed with the campus!"

Kagome blushed a bright red. "Hey! You ignored me!"

And that's how the two became friends…er…or enemies.

two years later-

Inuyasha walked alongside Kagome.

"Hey…I don't get this…" Kagome bit her pencil.

"What?" Inuyasha peered at her homework.

"Do you get it?"

Inuyasha thought for a bit. "Uh-"

"KAGOMEEE! INUYASHAAA!" yelled a black haired girl.

"Ohayou Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh brother. With Sango here, that brings-" Inuyasha began.

"HELLOO LADIES! And Inuyasha…" said a guy's voice behind.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha finished.

Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulder. "Hello…." He evilly smiled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BAKA!" Sango slapped him.

"I was just saying hi…!" Miroku said, rubbing his aching cheek.

"How disgusting…" Kagome said pitifully.

RING! RING! The bell rang for class.

"Let's go!" Kagome said as she ran into the halls of Goshinboku University. The rest of the gang ran in.

When Inuyasha got in his class, he fell in his chair. He played with his pencil for a bit then he dropped it and then got out his books. "Man…this is so boring…" Inuyasha said as his teacher, Mr. Yoshida went on and on about the lesson.

When the bell finally rang, everyone yawned in tiredness. "Man was that boring!" Inuyasha yelled. As he walked along the halls, he saw Kagome.

"How was your class?"

"Boring…what else?"

Kagme chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even go to college!" Inuyasha said. But he knew the reason. He knew the reason all right that laid deep within his heart.

Kagome laughed. "Same here! Never mind. Forget that. _I know why. _Because mom and dad, before he died, always wanted me to."

"Your dad's last words or something?" he asked her.

"Yup! 'Kagome. You better go to college and make sure mommy and grandpa and brother live happily after ever okay?'" Kagome imitated his voice and waved her finger in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha laughed. "You're lucky…you have such great parents!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot about…your-"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha remembered his horrid past. His dad was always out on business and Inuyasha was hated by his own brother…actually _half _brother. His mother always got sick and one day she just couldn't take it anymore. On her death bed, and near death, Inuaysha's mother held his hand. "Inuyasha…take care…and learn to love your daddy…and…b-brother…_cough cough…_" Inuyasha looked into her frail face. He was angry and but at the same time sad that his mother only talked about _his _own well being when she had herself to worry about. But, with one last breath, she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

Kagome hugged him. "Sorry…that I brought it up…I'm so sorry…"

Inuyasha blushed and pushed her away. "H-Hey! I don't need a hug!" he looked the other way.

Kagome laughed. "Okay…sorry…"

"Kagome…it's so easy to talk to you. I feel so close to you…" he said.

Kagome's heart throbbed. "T-Thanks…I-I better get to my other class!"

Inuyasha sighed. Then he looked at Kagome. "Kagome…"

:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha leaned against a tree. He looked at his clock. It read 5:00 P.M. "Wonder where Kagome is?" He and Kagome always walked together…or drove home together.

Kagome hid behind a wall. "I-I'm gonna tell him!"

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome blushed. "Y-Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting but-"  
"Hurry up idiot! Geez! Can't you see that it's getting late!"

Kagome looked down. "Sorry…" she walked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah dimwit?"

Kagome paused. Could she really tell him? "I-I…I…uh…Inuyasha…"

"Spit it out! Man, you take so damn long!"

"I LIKE YOU INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha blushed. "K-Kagome…!" he didn't know what to do. _**Go for it, Inuyasha! Tell her…tell her**! _A voice in his head said._No Inuyasha! Don't be so cruel. You know the only reason you harbored feelings for her. It's because…_ _**Shut up you! You don't know anything! Don't listen to your other side of your conscience! Listen to me! Don't you remember the pain the other one caused! Losing her…losing your friendship…go with the new girl, Kagome! Don't stick with the old one! **No! Inuyasha you musn't- _Inuyasha closed his eyes. Then he hugged Kagome. His good conscience widened his eyes. Then he shook his head. _Inuyasha…you evil thing. You're only going to cause her pain… **Shut up! All right! Let's go Inuyasha! Forget that dumb 'good' conscience you have! You have 'me' now! I am' fun Inuyasha' not 'good side Inuyasha'!** _**(this part got confusing huh! Gomen)**

Kagome blushed. Then she hugged him back. "I'm so glad you like me too Inuyasha."

"Of course I do Kagome…of course I do…" he closed his eyes. _I have to try to forget you…Kikyo…_

A/N: Hi! The last part of this chapter got confusing huh! I am SO srry that I made it confusing! Please read the next chapter! This chapter wasn't really good. Too much dialogue I think…


	3. I'm Not Ready

CHAPTER 3:

I'M NOT READY

A/N: So I'm finally updating. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Well, enjoy the story. Oh yeah and tonacole, k wrote this.

Inuyasha could hear the birds chirping. The wind softly blew and the sun lightly showed it's golden colors. The sky was clear and blue. "It's Saturday…a new day…" he sighed. _I can't believe it…I'm a couple with Kagome now…but…_ he got up and put on a white t-shirt. _But…do I really like Kagome…or…can I even move on…_

Inuyasha went downstairs to eat breakfast. He grabbed an energy bar and snacked on it, sitting on his chair.

"You look tired." Said Sesshomaru, coming in the kitchen with a donut in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Yeah…rough day yesterday…"

"_Rough?_ I heard that Kagome and you were a couple…"

"What! Where'd you find out!"

"Kagome came over. Actually, she's outside right now."

Inuyasha gulped. "_She's here…!"_ he said in panicked voice.

Sesshomaru grinned evilly. "Good luck…" he pushed Inuyasha out the kitchen door.

Inuyasha took a breath. He knew he couldn't just ditch her. He just couldn't. What really was on his mind was _Why was he so scared…?_

Inuyasha slowly opened the front door. "Kagome…" he said in a low voice.

"Inuyasha! Hey, what took so long?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Something stupid…"

"Well, I was here to ask you if you-you wanted to go out or something. Cause now we're a…" a small grin formed on Kagome's lips. "A couple…"

Inuyasha's heart throbbed. "Uh-y-yeah…a couple…"

"Okay!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "L-Let's go then!"

Inuyasha was dragged by Kagome. "Hold on Kagome! Take it easy!"

"Gomen…I'm just…so glad that…well. All this time, I had a crush on you but I thought you didn't like me in that way. So I kept it hidden but yesterday…well, that was the greatest thing that happened in my life."

"Really…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…" Kagome said. "I mean, so many girls like you, you just don't know it. Who could ever not like you?"

Inuyasha turned away. _**She **didn't…_

"Well, I have everything planned! Can we…can we go to the park?"

"Sure…why not…"

"Are you okay…"

"Yeah…I'm okay…don't sweat it okay?" he smiled at her.

"Okay…let's go then…"

:X:XX:X:X:

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the park.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Yup! Sure is…"

"Hey! Look at those flowers! Aren't they pretty!" Kagome pointed at a bunch of flowers.

"Hey! You're right…" Inuyasha bent down to get a good luck of them. "They are! Hey-" he turned. No Kagome… _Oh shit! Where is she! _

Inuyasha sighed. "Baka Kagome! You just _had _to run off!" _But…when did she run so fast? _Inuyasha turned back. "Maybe she went this way."

As Inuyasha walked along, he saw a poster. It read: **Come to the annual Summer Flower Festival; an amazing festival that is held in the Hana Garden! Join the festivities now! **"Summer Flower Festival eh…? I forgot that I was almost summer…" he sighed. _Kikyo…_

Suddenly, he saw a bunch of flowers near a bench. Sitting near it was a raven haired girl. _Kagome! _Inuyasha thought. "HEY! KAGOMEE! NEXT TIME, DON'T RUN OFF!" he ran to her.

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" he turned her around.

Suddenly, images appeared in his head.

**"Ohayou Inuyasha!"**

**"O-Ohayou…"**

**"Do you like the summer?"**

**"Do I like the summer…? Of course I do! My favorite thing about them are the summer flowers!"**

The girl turned around. Inuyasha widened his eyes as he saw the raven haired girl sitting alone near the flowers look straight at him. Even though her face was a bit pale, she was beautiful. Her eyes were a deep brown and she wore no makeup for her beauty was natural. Her brown eyes gazed at Inuyasha's golden ones. They made his heart throb as fast as it could. Inuyasha thought he was having a heart attack. Her were words stabbed Inuyasha's heart… "Inuyasha…" she said.

Inuyasha felt a sudden pain in his chest. **"Ohayou Inuyasha!" **_Those words…that voice…that face…it's…it's…_

"It's me, Inuyasha…"

_IT'S…_

"Kikyo…"

_Kikyo…_

Inuyasha ran off, clenching his aching chest. _Damn! Is this some kind of dream…or sick joke! _

"Inuyasha!" a voice cried.

Inuyasha stopped. "Kagome…"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Why did you run off like that. I was behind the tree, trying to scare you but you ran off. And then here you are now, clenching your chest like you're having a heart attack and your face is in pain. Inuyasha…you're scaring me."

Inuyasha kept quiet. _Kikyo…Kikyo…Kikyo! _"I'm sorry Kagome! But…but I'm not ready."

"What…?"

"You're a very nice girl Kagome but…I'm not ready…"

Kagome walked back. "What do you mean…"

"Kagome…I saw a friend back there…and I just noticed that…that I'm not ready to become your boyfriend…not yet."

"Don't you like me?"

"Kagome…I'm sorry."

"NO! NO! THIS IS WRONG!" Kagome ran away.

Inuyasha fell down. _I'm sorry Kagome…but after seeing Kikyo again…I can't face you and think of you of some girlfriend…it's just not right. Right now, I don't think I can get over…my feelings of Kikyo…I'm sorry…_ Suddenly, it began to rain. The rain poured on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally arrived at his house. He opened the front door to his house. "Hey Sesshomaru. I'm ho-"

"Hello, Inuyasha." Said a voice.

Inuyasha turned. He widened his eyes.

"Um, Sesshomaru said that I could stay here for a while…is that okay with you…?"

Inuyasha was speechless.

"I'm sorry to just barge in but…well…"

Inuyasha finally spoke. "Kikyo…"

A/N: Yup! Trying to leave you guys with suspense. Well, see ya in the next chappie! Thank you all my readers!


	4. Staying or Leaving?

CHAPTER 4:

STAYING OR LEAVING?

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter of summer flower. I'm trying to update my stories for my readers to make up for my other times I didn't. Well, I'm very sorry! Please read and review!

Inuyasha dropped his jaw. "W-What the-" he couldn't even speak. "What…she…here…" he could only say some words.

Sesshomaru grinned evilly. "Well, Kikyo just came back. I met her in the airport and-"

Inuyasha still was shocked. "You bastard! Why'd you bring her here! Y-You-"

He began to blush. "Ugh…"

Kikyo stared right at him. What was he supposed to do? Inuyasha gulped. He didn't want to seem evil infront of Kikyo.

"Well, Sesshomaru, ol' goody ol pal! I'm gonna go upstairs…and…get ready for bed…heh heh…" he patted Sesshomaru's back. As Inuyasha stomped upstairs, he couldn't help but look back at Kikyo. He could see that Kikyo wore red lipstick. **(A/N: You'll see what it has to do with the story later)** certain painful, sad look came across his face. _I haven't seen her in years…damn she's gotten cute…_ he thought to himself. _She's looks really different too…_

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:XX:X:X

Kikyo sat down on the couch. The time was now eleven o'clock P.M. **(A/N: time went pretty quick huh?)**

Sesshomaru handed her a cup of hot cocoa. "You must be tired."

Kikyo smiled. "No…not really. It's nice to see you again Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru leaned back on his chair. "You too Kikyo."

"Hey…has…" Kikyo began. She put the cup down on a table and kept her eyes on her hands. "Has Inuyasha changed?"

Sesshomaru thought. "Well…yeah. Actually he did. Sorry to say, he just got a girlfriend."

Kikyo's heart felt like it was stabbed by a million knives. She looked up at Sesshomaru, smiling weakly. "R-really…?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Don't worry. He'll probably break up with her sooner or later."

Kikyo still didn't feel better. She didn't want to bring up the conversation of Inuyasha anymore. It just seemed to hurt her heart. "Where will I sleep?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Oh…you'll be in the room upstairs."

Kikyo smiled. "Um…thank you for taking me in."

"No problem!"

"Um…but where is it?"

"Next to Inuyasha's room. You've been there before haven't you?" he said evilly.

Kikyo blushed. "What do you mean! Sesshomaru…you have a sick mind." She rushed to her room.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Hah…I love playing jokes…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo slowly walked passed Inuyasha's room. She found the room she'd be sleeping in and carefully put out her stuff. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh…it's getting late. I should get to sleep."

Kikyo was about to sleep when a thought rushed through her mind. She slowly walked out of her room. Then she stopped when she reached the room next to hers, Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha…?"

As Kikyo walked through the room, a warm feeling warmed her heart. It felt just like a long time ago…warm and cozy. She looked at his desk and found a picture Haku, her, and Inuyasha together. They were so happy. Tears fell down her cold cheeks. "Inuyasha…"

"Nnnn…Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, stirring in his sleep. Kikyo walked to Inuyasha. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo…" he mumbled.

"Good night." She said as she kissed the cheek that she had her hand on. Then she walked out of the room. A small red mark was on his cheek.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

The next morning Inuyasha touched his cheek. For some odd reason, his face was all red. "What happened…?" he asked, still half asleep.

CHHHHH! Inuyasha walked downstairs to see what that sound was. It was Kikyo cooking some eggs. "Kikyo…"

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "O-Ohayou Inuyasha-kun." She saw that Inuyasha's face was red and he rubbed his cheek. Kikyo chuckled a bit.

"What?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Your cheek. What's wrong?"

"I dunno." He sat down on the table. "This morning I just felt so weird." He looked up at Kikyo. His golden eyes stared at Kikyo. Her raven hair glistened in the morning sun's brightness and her brown eyes stared right at his eyes. She wore an apron and a white shirt with some jeans. Her hair was tied up and Inuyasha thought she just looked so beautiful. Perhaps it was because he hadn't seen her in a while or maybe he just really liked her that she was so beautiful. But Inuyasha based his opinion on the years that had passed. Kikyo obviously had grown into a woman now.

"Inuyasha…?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered to her face. "Yeah?" he asked like he was in a trance.

"Um…never mind."

Inuyasha got up. "Are you going to start living here?"

"Maybe…why?"

Inuyasha's heart throbbed. "Y-You are?"

Kikyo realized he didn't want her here. "Or maybe not." She quickly said.

"Uh…I have to go get dressed." Inuyasha said, leaving the kitchen.

"Inuyasha?" she asked once more.

"Hai?"

"You don't want me here do you?"

Inuyasha gulped. Then he quickly left the room.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

That afternoon, Inuyasha went out. He didn't have class today and so did his friends so they were all going out to have fun. Inuyasha was thinking of inviting Kikyo but then rethought about it and decided no.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku called.

Inuyasha ran over there. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

"Kagome's heartbroken." Sango said. "By you."

"Why did you break up?"

Inuyasha gulped. _Oh yeah…that's right. _"Look! I don't want to have a relationship with my friend. Most results show that relationships with friends actually break up their friendship if you break up the relationship."

"Yeah. I guess your right. But-but you have to say that to _Kagome._" Sango said.

"True." Miroku said, understanding what Inuyasha meant.

Inuyasha took a breath. _Whew…_ but he knew the real reason. He knew he couldn't date Kagome, knowing he didn't even like her. His heart was still stuck on one person.

"Well, let's not waste time. Let's go find something to eat. Then we'll go see Kagome-chan." Sango directed.

"Sure." Miroku followed Sango.

:X:X:X:X:X:X

The three had found a perfect place to eat. They sat down and began ordering their food. After that, they began talking.

"So, what are you gonna say to Kagome."

"I'll just simply tell her that I don't want to start a relationship with my friend. That's all."

"Yeah…" Miroku and Sango agreed.

"And well. I can't think of anything right now."

"Hey, what were your friends like before you met us?" Miroku asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha thought. "Why?"

"I just wanna know."

"Well, I had some in high school but we separated. We were really good friends…there were three of us. But…now I hate them!"

"Why?"

"Well…I don't really hate both of them. Just one."

"Who were they?"

"One was named Haku and the other…" he paused. "The other was _Kikyo_."

"Why'd you break up?"

Inuyasha smirked. "For some stupid reason."

"Don't you ever miss them?"

Inuyasha thought. _Yeah…yeah I do…_ "No. I have you guys now."

"Yeah. You have us now." Miroku said proudly.

Inuyasha faked a smile. "Heh."

:X:X:X:X:X:XX:X

The three were heading for Kagome's place now. Inuyasha's thoughts were on that question still that Miroku had asked. **_Don't you ever miss them?_**

"We're here!" Sango yelled.

They all stepped out of the car and knocked on the door. Souta, Kagome's little brother, opened up the door. "Hey. Here to see Kagome?"

Miroku pushed Inuyasha in front. "_He's _here to see her."

Inuyasha nodded. "Uh…yeah."

"Come right in." Souta said in a tired voice. Inuyasha followed Souta up to Kagome's room.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Kagome threw a pillow at the door. "Leave me alone…"

"Kagome. It's me, Inuyasha."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha slammed open the door and broke the lock. "I came here to say I'm sorry! There! You happy!"

Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks. "You're such a meannie!"

Inuyasha sighed. _This isn't working…_ "Look Kagome. I don't want to start a relationship with my friend. It's just wrong. You see. If we ever break up, then most likely will our friendship too." He lifted up Kagome's chin. "Understand?"

"Really? That's the only reason?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah." He lied.

Kagome hugged him. "Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha!"

For the rest of the day till nine o'clock, the three spent their day at The Higurashi's. Then they went home.

But Inuyasha had been thinking. _Did _he miss Haku or _Kikyo?_ Inuyasha began to think. _Kikyo…I don't feel comfortable of you staying in my house…but…but I don't want you to leave. Why can't I figure out the reason that I feel so uncomfortable!_

Inuyasha looked at the mirror in the car. The red thing on his cheek still remained. It suddenly hit him. He remembered Kikyo wearing red lipstick. _Then…then the only thing possible is…Kikyo…she kissed me! _Inuyasha's face turned bright red. _Kikyo…do you…do you hate me…or…like me…? _

As Inuyasha was dropped off by his friends, he slowly opened the door. Kikyo looked right at him when he entered the room. "What's going on?"

"I decided to leave. I guess…I shouldn't be here."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "No…where will you go?"

"I'll go to one of my relatives. I'll find a way."

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kikyo was about to walk out the door. Then he heard himself yell out, "KIKYO!"

Kikyo turned back. "Inu…yasha…? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had his arms around her. His head was near her ear. "Kikyo…today I realized that…that I don't want you to go. I-I want you to stay by my side…and me by yours. Kikyo…today I realized that I wanted you by my side…forever…or as long as it can be."

Kikyo widened her eyes. Her face turned red but at the same time, hot tears fell down her cheeks. "Inuyasha…!"

Inuyasha tightened his grip around her. "Kikyo…_stay with me…_"

Kikyo looked at him. "I'll stay Inuyasha..." she said. "I'll stay."

Inuyasha let go of her. Those words echoed through his head. **_I'll stay…_**

That night, Inuyasha and Kikyo slept peacefully, their minds thinking about each other.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said.

A/N: hey, my minds dead on what to do next. Sorry, this chapter may have been a little conry. Well, please read the next chappie.


	5. Memories Down the Road

CHAPTER 5:

MEMORIES DOWN THE ROAD

A/N: I finally decided to update Summer Flower! I'd want to thank everyone who's read this story! Please enjoy!

Inuyasha's face was bright red. He laid on his bed and thought about last night. "I can't believe I said that! How am I gonna face her now!" Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock a.m. "I guess I'll take a walk." Inuyasha got dressed and walked out of his door. No one was awake yet.

Inuyasha gently opened the front door and went out. He started taking a walk and thinking about things. _Three years…quite a long time. I can't believe it. How three years can seem like a million years of torture and misery. _Inuyasha began to walk around the neighborhood. He sighed and cleared his feelings out.

_Three years ago, I liked Kikyo so much. Then Haku…he made the move on her. The two kissed and I ran away from them. Next thingy you know, we're not friends anymore and the Kikyo I liked was gone from my life. It was hard dealing with school and Haku and his 'new' friends picking on me. One day I couldn't take it anymore. I punched and started a fight with Haku. And another thing I knew, I was the 'bad' boy now; picking fights with everyone. When I went to college, that's when I met Kagome Higurashi. _Inuyasha smirked.

He looked above to the clear sky. _Kagome treated me different. She didn't care if I was a guy who always picked fights with stupid guys. And then Kagome and I met Miroku and Sango. We became one big whole 'groupie' and when I was in a fight, Miroku, even sometimes Sango came and helped me fight off the guys. Kagome would tend my wounds. I was pretty happy again and I began to smile more often. _The clouds were disappearing from the sky.

Inuyasha returned to walking around the neighborhood. _But, even though I moved on…_ As Inuyasha realized that he had wandered out of the neighborhood. He began to remember walking on a familiar street. _And as often as I smiled…I knew and felt like I was missing something…_

He looked at the street he was at. Something came over Inuyasha and a small smile came over his face. _I knew that…the one person I wanted to be in my life wouldn't and couldn't be…_

A memory popped up in Inuyasha's mind. _The one I wanted was Kikyo. I would have given up any times with my friends to be and see Kikyo one more time…and…tell her my feelings. _Inuyasha ran his fingers on the rough surface of a brick wall as he walked passed it. _And I was probably being selfish but…I forced myself to think that Kagome was Kikyo. So I agreed to be her boyfriend. When I saw Kikyo again in the park, I felt guilty. I told Kagome I didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore and ran off. Maybe fate wanted to be cruel to me but I kept wishing that…that Kikyo **would **appear in my life again…_

A pitiful smile formed on Inuyasha's lips. He felt pity for his selfish wish. _And my wish came true. Kikyo **did **come back to my life…but at the expense of Kagome's feelings. And just last night I told Kikyo that I wanted her near me. Aw man…what's gonna happen now?_

Inuyasha looked ahead. He widened his eyes. There, sitting in front of Inuyasha was the old high school he, Kikyo, and Haku used to go to. Inuyasha looked to his side. _That wall…_ Inuyasha smirked at himself. _I used to hide behind there and wait for Kikyo to come. I was such a stupid guy…_ Suddenly an image of Haku appeared in his mind. _Haku…he too liked Kikyo. _It suddenly didn't occur to Inuyasha that a car drove past Inuyasha and splashed mud on his shirt. Inuyasha got angry. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

Inuyasha decided to head back to his house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was seven thirty. Had it been thirty minutes already? As Inuyasha opened the front door, he was suddenly embraced by someone.

"K-Kikyo!"

Kikyo wiped her tears on Inuyasha's shirt. "I-I was so worried. I-I thought you had-had gotten kidnapped or-or worse…g-got…m-murdered!"

Inuyasha could sense Kikyo had been afraid and panicking. Inuyasha put his arms around her. _Somehow…this feels…so right…_ "It's okay Kikyo. I just went out for a walk." Suddenly, Inuyasha's shame from what he had said last night dissipated. All that mattered right now was that Kikyo wasn't so scared. _I'm so glad…that…you're back in my life, Kikyo. _

Kikyo suddenly turned red and broke away from Inuyasha's arms. "I-I'm sorry that I hugged you. That was rude of me."

"It's okay."

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. He too was blushing. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you meant last night? That you wanted me to stay here?"

Inuyasha wished she hadn't brought up that subject. "Um…yeah." He said, a bit embarrassed. "_I did._"

Kikyo smiled a bit. "I'm really glad…that you don't hate me."

"_Hate you?_ I thought you hated _me._" Inuyasha said, confused.

"What? Inuyasha…truth is…I-I-" Kikyo felt the tension rise. Her heart beated faster and faster as she saw Inuyasha look towards her with seriouse eyes. "I l-"

RING-RING! The phone began to ring loudly. Inuyasha went to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"Hey, is this Inuyasha?" a voice asked.

"Yeah…who's this?"

"Heh, you're in for a surprise." Then the voice hung up.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He put down the phone and turned around to where Kikyo was. Kikyo looked up. "Inuyasha…forget it."

Inuyasha sighed. _Well…this morning was weird. I should go see Kagome and the others today._ "Kikyo. I'm going out. I guess I'll see you later then."

Kikyo nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, next time, don't come home so late like yesterday okay? I was worried about you." **(A/N: FYI, I didn't mention what time Inuyasha had gotten back last time in the last chappie but he got home around eleven p.m. Well, yeah. Okay, srry to interrupt your reading)**

"Okay…okay. I won't." Inuyasha said. Somehow, he couldn't stop smiling for a while. For some odd reason, just the thought of Kikyo worrying about him made Inuyasha smile. It was nice to know that at least _someone _was thinking about you.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha rang the bell several times at Kagome's house. Alas, the door opened.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome smiled a bit. "Hey, watsup? Something wrong?"

"No. Just thought that I should hang out with my best friends today." Inuyasha smiled.

"Aw. You're so nice. Let me get dressed. You can come inside and call Miroku and Sango if they're free today. C'mon. Let's go."

Inuyasha stepped inside the house. He could see that no one was in the house right now. "Hey, Kagome. Where's your grandpa, your mom, and Souta?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you huh? This morning a five o'clock A.M. they went to my cousin house to spend the night. My cousin lives in Osaka. They're coming back in a week."

"Why didn't _you_ go?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing a chair and leaning on it.

"Of course I'm not going! I hate that cousin. He's a total ass." Kagome grabbed a few eggs from the refrigerator and put it on the counter. "Want something to eat?"

"Nah. I'm okay." Inuyahsa lied. He really was hungry but he didn't want Kagome to take the time to cook him food. "Y'know. Don't want to take the chance to eat your food." He joked.

"Hey!" Kagome laughed. "You big meannie!"

"Just kidding. Sheesh. You're cooking's not _that_ bad. From a rating to ten; ten being the best, I'll give you a one point five."

"At least I _can _cook. Well, anyways. You wanna call Miroku and Sango now?" Kagome asked, breaking the eggs into a frying pan.

"Okay." Inuyasha got the phone and began calling the two. In a few minutes, Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "They're free! They're gonna come by here in thirty minutes because they need to get ready."

"They both said that?"

"Yup." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, since no ones gonna be here tonight, why don't we have a sleep over."

"Um…well…"

"Or…or do you have plans?"

"I don't have plans but…" Inuyasha remembered what Kikyo told him to do. _Hey, next time, don't come home so late like yesterday okay?_

"_Please!_" Kagome begged. "We haven't had a decent sleep over in a while."

"_Kagome! _We _never _had a sleep over. That's why I'm worried."

"C'mon! It'll just be us four; Me, you, Sango, and Miroku. We'll play games, eat, talk about recent news, about advices, about _scary stories._ Or just stories…real life stories. Maybe even about your old _friends._"

Inuyasha quickly looked up at Kagome when she said that. Then he smirked. "Oh yeah…that's right. I told you about them before."

"Only a little bit. I just know you had two best friends named Haku and…Kakyo I think?"

"_Kikyo._" Inuyasha corrected. "It's Kikyo."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. Kakyo, Kikyo, what's the damn difference?"

"Because _Kakyo _has an a and _Kikyo _has an i. Say it right, dammit!" Inuyasha scolded.

"Okay, Inuyasha. You don't have to get all offensive."

Inuyasha realized that he scolded Kagome. "Sorry."

"Hey, I thought you hated them?"

"What!"

"I remember you told me when we first met that you hated them."

"Oh yeah. Well, I just hated-oh never mind. I'll tell you at the 'sleep over'."

"So that means yes then. You are gonna be here for the sleep over."

"Yeah…I guess." Inuyasha sighed. _Maybe I'll call Kikyo later that I can't come home today._

"Thank you Inuyasha! Thanks!" Kagome shrieked.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Miroku and Sango arrived. Kagome had already called them about the sleep over on their cell phone and they both agreed it would be fun. When everyone was together, Kagome got a hat and four papers.

"Okay guys. This house only has four rooms; including the kitchen; and five including the living room. But, I guess no one wants to sleep in the living room because it's the coldest place in this house and in the kitchen because there's hardly room for anyone to sleep in there. The third room, my mom's room will be the hang out room. Souta and mine will be the sleep rooms. That means…"

"Two people will have to share." Miroku said excited.

"Yeah. One room can only hold two people."

"I pick Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh no you don't! I'm staying with Kagome. You're with Inuyasha."

"No, no. Listen guys. In this hat are four papers with each of our names. Two people will draw out a name. Whoever's name they have they will sleep in the same room with! Now I will draw out two names to see who will draw. They are...Miroku and Inuyasha!" Kagome went to those two to pick a name. "That means…it will either be Sango or me."

"Not good Kagome. That means that we will have to be sleeping with a guy!" Sango blushed.

"Yeah." Kagome said. She prayed that Inuyasha picked her.

"SANGO! YES!" Miroku yelled.

"No! Why the horror! Why!" Sango yelled.

Kagome blushed. "That means…"

Inuyasha blushed. "That means…"

"We're…sleeping…" Kagome began.

"T-Together…" Inuyasha finished. His face turned red.

"Hey, Miroku-kun." Sango whispered. "Maybe they'll get back together. So, I guess this is kind of good."

"Kind of! This is great. Aw…Sango…we'll be all alone…he he he." Miroku said, his nose beginning to bleed.

"Disgusting!" Sango yelled, punching him in the face.

:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Okay! Game time! I have the perfect game! I got it when I was small. You will pick your partner. Here are some cards. You have to act it out with your opponent and your partner will try to guess it. You guys understand?"

"Yup." They all said.

"Kagome! You're with me!" Sango said, desperately trying to get away from Miroku.

"Sure!" Kagome laughed.

"Oh great. I'm with _him._" Miroku said, pointing to Inuyasha.

"What's that mean!"

"Just kidding." Miroku laughed.

"Okay. First up, Miroku and…" Kagome drew out some paper with the four's name on it. "Sango."

Sango sighed. "Damn it."

Miroku picked up a card. "Okay." He whispered something to Sango and then they began to act. Miroku acted drunk and Sango held something invisible and handed it to Miroku.

"Easy. A drunk man and a bartender giving him another drink."

"Correct!" Miroku said.

"One point for The Boy's Team." Kagome said, marking a point down on a paper. She drew some names out again. "Next is…me…and…Inuyasha!"

"Um…o-okay." Inuyasha said, hesitating a bit. He picked up a card, blushed a bit, and then showed Kagome. Kagome gasped and a pink circles formed on her cheeks.

"O-okay…" Kagome said to herself.

Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist. Kagome closed her eyes and then began moving left, then right. Inuyasha seeing Kagome do this, followed what she did. Suddenly an image popped up in his head. _She looks so much…so much like Kikyo…_ Inuyasha's eyes fooled him and for some reason, his hands brought Kagome closer to him. _Kikyo…_ He imagined it was Kikyo in front of him right now. _Why does Kagome look like Kikyo? _

"SLOW DANCING!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha popped out of his hallucination of Kikyo. Kagome _did _look like Kikyo at times. Kagome's face was all red. Inuyasha's face soon turned red. He remembered that he pulled Kagome closer to him. "K-Kagome! Look…I didn't mean to-f-forget what I did okay! Just forget it. I mean…well…y-yeah."

"D-Don't worry. I'll forget it…" Kagome lied.

They four continued to play games, and Inuyasha had to force Kikyo out of his mind; afraid he'd think Kagome was her again.

:X:X:X:XX:X:

"So, let's just talk about stuff now. Any advices or stories anyone wants to tell about? How about your friends, Inuyasha." Kagome suggested.

"Nah…"

"C'mon!" everyone yelled.

"Fine. But don't be surprised and think it was so big. It's really dumb. We were just friends; nothing exciting."

"Who cares. Tell, tell!" everyone shouted.

Inuyasha took a breath and began to tell them the story of his friends…the story of how they met.

**Inuyasha's Story** **(A/N: Okay, Inuyasha's remembering it but telling it too but in his POV but his remembrance won't be in his POV) **

Inuyasha rushed to school. It was the first day of his freshman year and he was already late. "Aah! Oh great. I'm gonna be late!"

As Inuyasha was rushing, he bumped into someone.

"Ow."

"Gomenasai." Inuyasha said. The person he bumped into dropped her books. "Here. Let me help you pick it up."

It was a girl with beautiful raven hair. Her lips were pinkish red and her eyes were a deep brown. "Thanks."

"U-uh…n-no problem!" Inuyasha picked up the books and walked with the girl to the school entrance.

"So, what's your name?"

"I-Inuyasha. Y-yours?"

"Kikyo."

"That's…that's a nice name."

"Oh, thanks. Well, see you around Inuyasha." Kikyo walked into the entrance.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo until he could no longer see her. "Kikyo." He fixed those words into his lips.

When Inuyasha got to first period, there was Kikyo. "Kikyo."

Kikyo looked up. "Hey, it's you, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" said a voice. Kikyo and Inuyasha turned around.

"That's a funny name." the voice was a boy's voice.

"What's your's then!" Inuyasha asked, angry at the insult of his name.

"Haku. A _normal_ name. And who are you?" he asked Kikyo.

"I'm Kikyo."

"Oh, what a nice name. And so cute too." Haku said.

"I'm not cute. Just average I guess."

"Nope. You're _cute_."

Kikyo laughed.

"Heh, Haku. I can see that you're a flirter." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever. Jealous?" Haku asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah right."

"Hey, guys. Don't start a fight. You guys only met."

Haku laughed hysterically. "Hey, don't worry about it. I wouldn't fight. This guy's okay."

"Yeah, you too Haku."

Haku stuck out his hand. "Truce then?"

"Truce." Inuyasha shook his hand. After that, the two both laughed hysterically. Kikyo chuckled a bit. After that day, the three began to hang out each day. They became good friends until one day in their senior year.

**Inuyasha's story end**

Inuyasha put crossed his arms. "That's it." He didn't tell them why they broke up.

"Hey, why did you break up?" Miroku asked.

"It's a stupid reason. I don't wanna say. It brings back…bad memories."

"Okay. If you don't wanna say." Kagome said.

"Well, what do you know. It's already eight o'clock." **(A/N: Sorry. I kinda sped up the time) **Sango said.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we can just talk." Kagome suggested.

"Okay. Let's talk some more then." Miroku sighed.

"Well, what else do you suggest." Sango said angrily.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Miroku asked. **(A/N:I think I'm making him too gross)**

"You sick bastard! Why do I have to sleep in the same room with _him_!" Sango complained.

Kagome laughed. "Hey, we can't change now. We finished drawing already."

Sango sighed. "You're are not staying near me at all when we go to sleep."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He was tapping on the table and seemed somewhat anxious.

_Man…okay. I have to call Kikyo that I won't be coming back tonight. She won't worry right? She's not the type…or is she? I don't even know her that much. I only knew her for four years…yeah. But that's a long time right. But wait, she was gone for three years and what if she changed! What if…what if she starts crying on the phone cause she wants me to come home cause she's worried. Or…worse! What if she's gonna go home again! Damn! That's it, I'm calling! _Inuyasha got up. "Kagome! I'm gonna use your phone. Where is it?"

"Um…well, you can use the one in the kitchen."

"Okay!" he stormed into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Slowly, he dialed his home phone. RING-RING! Inuyasha gulped. "Okay."

Inuyasha could hear someone pick up the phone. He hoped it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" said a girl's voice.

"K-Kikyo?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha! Hey, it's already eight o'clock. I thought you'd be coming around three o'clock but you never came. Don't scare me like that."

"Kikyo…were you really worried."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha smiled a bit. There was that feeling of someone worrying about you again. No one had never worried about him anymore ever since his parents died. Not even Sesshomaru. "Kikyo. I'm sorry I didn't come home but-"

"You _will_ be coming home right? Well, please do. I made some dinner for you and Sesshomaru." Kikyo's voice sounded a bit embarrassed. "I-I wanted to see if it was good by someone's opinion. You see…Sesshomaru's not home right now and won't be till tomorrow. He said he went somewhere."

"He's not home!" Inuyasha yelled. "That means…you're all alone."

"Y-yeah. But I'm not scared…really. I just want…" Kikyo paused. "I kind of wanted…c-company…f-from you if it's not too much to ask…" her voice lowered.

Inuyasha felt a sudden feeling of guilt. Here he was, having fun, while Kikyo was by herself, cooking dinner, hoping he or Sesshomaru would be there. Inuyasha wanted to ditch the sleep over right now and go home and see Kikyo's face. He hoped she hadn't been lonely like he had, or had been crying. But…he didn't think Kikyo would be so weak. He had seen her try her hardest not to cry, like when her mother past away from an accident. Her father wasn't home often and she had to always take care of Kaede all the time. A month after her mother died was when her father decided to leave.

"Kikyo…I'm sorry but…" _Could he ditch the sleep over? Or would that be too harsh?_ "I _can't_ come home tonight. I'm with my friends…at…at a sleep over."

Inuyasha didn't hear a response from the phone. "That's okay. Really, you should have fun. Well, good night Inuyasha. I'm gonna go to sleep right now."

Inuyasha felt really guilty. "Wait! Kikyo! Can you…" he thought he sounded stupid by saying this. "Can you save the dinner and wait till I get back tomorrow. I really want to try it."

He could tell Kikyo was smiling. "Okay. I will."

"And one more thing, Kikyo." He took a breath. "Don't be so lonely. I-" he put the phone near himself so that no one else but Kikyo could hear this from the phone. "I was t-thinking about you today. So don't get so lonely okay? If you are, just feel free to call my cell." Inuyasha told her his cell phone number.

"Um…okay…" Kikyo said before turning the phone off.

Inuyasha sighed. He felt so stupid saying that. As he walked into the living room where everyone was, he was expecting Kikyo to call him. He thought he had been lonely. Up until eleven o'clock, he kept thinking that Kikyo would call him but everytime he was turned down. _I think…I think that Kikyo has grown. She's not as lonely. So that's good. She's not lonely. I think…or maybe she's afraid to call me…why am I so worked up anyways?_ Inuyasha shook Kikyo out of his head. "You guys tired yet?"

Everyone nodded slowly. "Let's go to bed." Everyone went upstairs and went to sleep. As Inuyasha was sleeping, he kept thinking of Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when they were together, alone, in the room.

"Yeah."

"Um…good night."

"Good night Kagome."

"Wait…Inuyasha." Kagome got out her bed and sat near Inuyasha's. "Today was really fun. I'm glad that I got to spend a day with you and…I just want you to know that…well. Even though you said that you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore because you weren't ready…I…I." Kagome struggled to say the words she wanted to say. "_I still love you._"

Inuyasha was speechless. "Kagome…I told you already…that…well. Look Kagome." Inuyasha sat up on his bed. "_I don't love you_."

Kagome's throat became dry. "I should've known that. I d-didn't know why I told you this. It's not…not that I thought you're feelings would change. No…" tears fell out of Kagome's eyes. "I-I just wanted to tell you…because…oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have told you! I'm sorry!" Kagome went back to her bed. _Inuyasha…! I love you so much…! Why can't you love me back?_ Kagome was silent for a long time.

"Kagome…are you awake?"

Kagome didn't answer. She pretended she wasn't.

"Don't take it personal. I like you…but…in a friendly way. We're only friends. I don't…I don't love you. Okay. You'll always be the one I can turn to when I have well…maybe girl problems in the future. Okay? I know you're listening. Got it Kagome? Don't feel bad."

After a long time, Kagome answered. "Okay…Inuyasha. Okay…"

Inuyasha smiled, then laid back in his bed. He closed his eyes and began to think. _I thought I loved Kagome. But I didn't. The one that I wanted to hear say 'I love you' to me was…was Kikyo. Man I'm stupid. I hope Kikyo won't get so lonely…well…better go to sleep now…_ Inuyasha quickly fell into a deep sleep.

:X:X:X:X somewhere around two o'clock a.m. :X:X:X:X

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! Inuyasha quickly got up. It was his cell phone. Inuyasha's eyes were all tired and he tiredly reached for his cell phone. He hoped it had not woken Kagome up, and luckily, it didn't.

"Hello." Inuyasha said, his voice was raspy.

"I-Inuyasha?" said a low voice that sounded a bit terrified.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha was tired and couldn't recognize the voice.

"I-It's me…_Kikyo_."

"Kikyo!" he softly yelled to himself. He sat up on his bed and straightened his back. Inuyasha was shocked that she called him at this hour and almost dropped his cell phone. "K-Kikyo. S-so what's wrong? Your voice sounds a little scared."

"I-Inuyasha!" Kikyo said, bursting into tears.

"Kikyo! W-what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, only hoping he could be there right now.

"C-Can you come home…?"

"Now?"

"I-I'm s-sorry to ask you so early in the morning b-but…c-can y-you?" Kikyo was now whispering.

"Hey, wait. Sesshomaru's not home yet?"

"N-no…"

"Okay. I'll come right now. Just tell me what's the matter first."

"Inuyasha…t-there's a stranger in the house right now and…" Kikyo dropped the phone. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a loud scream.

"KKKKIIIKKKKYYYYOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled. He put on his jacket and ran outside. His house was too far from Kagome's house so he ran all the way home. _Kikyo! Hold on! Hold on!_

A/N: This chapter was kind of long, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. I will start trying to update Summer Flower as fast as I can. I hope that this long chapter made up for the time i didn't update this story. Well, see you in the next chappie!


End file.
